


E is for Elysium

by Fritillary



Series: An A to Z of Death Note [5]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Shinigami, first person POV, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritillary/pseuds/Fritillary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An A to Z of Death Note (part of a series). A moment in canon / missing scene. Cross posted from my fanfiction.net account under the title "Continued".</p>
<p>Elysium: [noun] 1) greek myth: place where the blessed rest after death. 2) a state or place of perfect happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for Elysium

**Author's Note:**

> 170 words. The POV is that of Zyerasu who is the deathgod known as 'Gelus/Jealous' in the anime.

**Elysium**

DeathGods do not feel emotion. As our human forms degrade and we take on this more monstrous visage, our feelings and our memories fade into insignificance. We cannot remember what it was to hate; the chill of fear or the burning fires of rage are unknown to us. A DeathGod does not fall in love, we do not know how.

I could not remember how before. And yet I knew I loved her. I love her still, though skeletal rats crawl through my ribcage, scuffing my remains into the dust with their tiny feet. I do not mind; even if I could recall how to be annoyed, I am no-longer attached to the dust-like particles and scattered bones which are all that is left of what I once was.

I am at peace here, drifting as my conscious fades slowly away, for she is alive, and in love, as I once was.


End file.
